Lion King (2019) x Author (Monsanto)
by monsanto
Summary: This takes place in the 2019 Lion king where I Monsanto, Help change things and help keep Mufasa alive
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone Monsanto here, Tonight on June 23, we saw the new Lion king (2019) and I have decided to write a story based on it. And it will be expanded to the 2nd movie too (once it comes out). But for right now here is today's chapter. Hold on a minute I think I am hearing someone calling my name.

BEN LIU WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS INSTANT?! COME, HERE RIGHT NOW. The voice said.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT MUFASA, CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY?" I said.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO COME OVER THERE AND PULL YOU BY YOUR EAR OR NOT?!" Mufasa said

"FINE I'M COMING," I said

Now since that interruption is over onward to the story.

This is what Mufasa looked like when I was there:

Chapter 1: Into the pride lands

That evening I had received a letter from an old friend of mine from somewhere else telling me to go to the theater and buy a Lion King 2019 ticket for the movie. Once purchased, go use the ticket on the portal in the theater. So, I followed the instructions and pretty soon I was in the Pridelands from Lion King 2019. Luckily I had packed some supplies from my house that I had taken along with me in my Lion Mech. SO, I got into my mech and I immediately went to the Location where the letter had come from. When I got there, it was still night time and a few days after Simba had been born. So, I decided to sleep in my mech until I heard a Commotion outside my mech. I heard knocking, So I decided to unlock the hatch and I peeped out. What I saw was a tired irritated Adult Lion that had been woken up by his son. (His name was Mufasa by the way.). He said, "What are you doing here Ben?" I told him that you had sent me this letter this evening requesting me here. He also said, "Oh, right I remember." I said " Man you could definitely use some sleep after trying to sleep on that cave floor. Why not come into my mech and you can have a good night's rest." and so he did. Luckily my bed was big enough for the two of us. So, both of us got into bed and fell fast asleep until morning. But, in the middle of the night, I kept having bad visions of what was going to happen to Mufasa in the future that I woke up shaking and breathing quickly, which startled Mufasa. I told him that in the future I can see your brother betraying you and overthrow you into the gorge. Mufasa said "Ben, we can prepare for it so that doesn't happen. Why don't I help you fall asleep again so you can stop having nightmares ." So, he got close to me and the softness of his fur put my right to sleep until morning.

But that would be a chapter for another day.


	2. Chapter 2

Date: July 24, 2019; Time: right after my second PBSC class.

So there I was on the 4th floor of the building next to Boca Tech at PBSC, when all of a sudden a portal appear right behind me and in stepped my Lion mech from the Lion King where I had been yesterday. There was a note attached to it. The note said: "Ben, I have seen how you are tired out from being bored and working so hard. Why don't you come to my place and I can help solve your problems? Yours Truly, Mufasa. P.S. I am inside your mech already. Just open the hatch and get inside the hatch will close by itself. So with nothing else to do, I climbed the ladder, opened up the hatch, climbed down and there he was lying on the bed in all his glory was Mufasa. So we just laid there on the bed asleep while the lion mech jumped through the portal and we safely arrived in the pride lands during the sunrise. Mufasa said that he had to show his son Simba the sunrise. So while he went to do that I climbed out of my mech and I went to sit outside in the middle of the rock just making my usual fishing lures. Later, I heard Simba and Nala were talking about going to the elephant graveyard (while Mufasa was taking care of those hyenas.) So, I packed up my things, got into my mech and I followed behind them. Then, while they were almost there, I sprung right into the action. I picked up the Lion cubs and placed them into my mech and the door sealed shut. Then while the Lion mech was on its way back to pride rock, I had a big talk with them telling that they shouldn't go wandering off like that and disobey their father and mother. When we got back, I had a long talk with Mufasa and I told them how Simba and Nala tricking Zazu so they can get rid of him(while singing I just can't wait to be king) and they went to the elephant graveyard by themselves. I also told him that I caught them in time before they could even step one foot into the elephant graveyard. So then I followed Mufasa so both of us can talk to his son Simba. When the conversation was over, we went back to the Pride rock. While the lions went inside I just sat outside and looked at the stars thinking of my past family members (and hearing what Mufasa said to Simba about the great kings of the past) and making fishing lures while listening to the music of lion king 2 (Simba's pride) (particularly to a song called we are one.). I was in the middle of the song when Mufasa came up behind me and said "What's the matter, Ben? You seemed depressed." I then said, "Yes Mufasa, I'm depressed, I don't have that much company in my house back in Florida, and it's very hard these days trying to get customers/orders." Mufasa then said, "Well, now that you mention it, I am getting tired of the same lands and would like to go to your realm and live there." I then said, "Okay Mufasa, how about we go tomorrow morning and tell the pride to pack up all their stuff tomorrow morning." Mufasa said " that's a good idea. Now come on Ben, let's get some good rest b/c you have been tired and worked out." then we both went inside my Lion mech and Mufasa cuddled next to me as we both fall asleep until tomorrow morning."

And that will be a chapter for another day.

This is what Mufasa looks in the Human Realm as a Warrior


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys Monsanto here, I hope you have enjoyed the first 2 chapters so far. Sorry for not posting in a few days, it's because of summer school and I'm busy with my homework and other important things. Note: this chapter takes place after Lion King 1, in which Mufasa was still alive. Scar, (his brother was planning to overthrow him, into the gorge, but me having a lion mech and knowing what the right thing to do, I decided to take action and reverse it. (Scar getting killed and Mufasa being saved. I told Mufasa to run in the direction of the stampede to avoid getting killed and not going against it.) In the end, Mufasa was alive and none of the events in Lion King 1 happened. So, here is today's chapter. Hang on a sec, I think I hear a portal being opened.

Date: August 2, 2019; Time 8:30 pm; Location: at the author's house at the homework table

"BEN!" Mufasa (the old king now retired) said

" you need sire? I said, "What are you doing at this time of day?" (right now it is night time) Mufasa said, "Right now I am focusing on my studies for my pre-calc final." I said

Well, Ok once you are finished please meet me in your room, b/c I need your help for my pride to help set up camp in your house. Mufasa said

"Ok then see you soon," I said

Mufasa's pov:

I just can't stand Ben Liu (Monsanto) being tired every night when he is done with his studies. I wish there was something I could do to help him feel better. Mufasa said

Father, there is something you can do, just let him do his studies until he is going to bed, and then when he is in bed, get close to him so he can fall asleep easily Simba said (Simba is now an adult lion who is the king after Mufasa stepped down, and his mate Nala, is queen.)

Well, alright son, we will just let him be then. Mufasa said

And they both left to go to the author's room to wait and help their pride set up in the author's house where he lives.

A few minutes later…

"I just can't take it anymore I'm just bored. I think I am just going to go outside on the porch and wait until the author is finished with his studies." Mufasa said.

At 10 pm…

Finally, I have finished my studies for the night. Hm, that's odd. I wonder where Mufasa went to. I said So, I decided to go outside and there I saw the old retired King Mufasa in all his glory. I decided to sit next to him just watching the stars and thinking of what would have happened if the events that happened in Lion King 1 happened. I didn't notice Mufasa getting close to me, picking me up with his mouth and placing me onto his back as we just lay there.

Then Mufasa spoke, "Ben, I just can't see why you are tired from studying so hard to make you tired out." I told Mufasa that I am a full-time college student and I have to keep my grades up and not flunk them. I also told him that I do get tired and bored after a long day of school that I just can't wait to go home and read one of my textbooks instead of doing so much computer work for my summer classes." Mufasa then said "here Ben, let me take care of those things cluttering your mind and just relax b/c tonight you earned a good night's rest.

Then Mufasa and I went back inside and he waited outside of the bathroom while I took a shower, brushed teeth, and we both got ready for bed. So, I bid my parents goodnight and Mufasa placed me next to his son Simba. I told Mufasa that I have something to tell you about, but he put his paw over my mouth and said "that's enough Ben, you deserve to rest and you need to sleep. Your mind has been overworked."

And that my readers is a tale for another day

Here is a picture of Mufasa next to his son (who is now an adult) Simba.

This is where Mufasa and I are just lying outside doing nothing but instead of simba put in the author (which is yours truly Monsanto):


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, Readers Monsanto here, I've got some good news for you all. Tomorrow is my last day of summer school and I only have one final exam for pre-calc. Which means that I have 2 weeks of enjoyment until college and I will be able to write chapters for the stories I have published so far.

Anyways, here is today's chapter:

Date: August 4, 2019 time: somewhere in the evening to the night

BEN! Mufasa and simba said

What do you need sire? I said

What are you doing and why?! Mufasa and simba said

"I am just finishing up grading my papers and I only had 2 mistakes and I am also Listening to one your son's songs that he sanged in the second movie during his is called we are one and you said to him at the end of the trilogy(well done, my son, " I said

Mufasa then turns towards his son and said "Simba is this true that they made a second movie after lion king in 1994?!"

Simba said "yes, dad it's true."

I then told both the king and his son how i know is that when I was younger back in the old house we used to live in we had the cassette tape for it and a small vcr tv.

Mufasa the nsaid to me "Well, Okay if you are done then please follow me and my son to your room."

SInce, I was done, I just followed then to my room So I can help the rest of the pride set up for living here.

A few hours later…

So I went outside and decided to lay down on the futon (what we call out outside couch) thought to myself all the time. Later, Simba came outside and saw me just laying down on the futon fast asleep. So, he carried me back to my room and just put me down onto my bed. A few hours later, I had woken up and just went to craft some fishing lures. Little did I know that Simba, had pushed me down onto the bed and lay down on top of me and we had both fallen asleep. Later in the evening, SImba told me "It's time to get up sleepyhead." so we both got up and went to eat dinner with the rest of the pride. At dinner, I was telling the pride how I was making fishing lures to cash for cash in return so people can get back into fishing and get outside.

After dinner, it was time to get ready for bed. So, I took my usual shower and brushed my teeth. Then I got into my bed next to the old king's son, SImba and we both had fallen asleep.

And that my readers is a tale for another day.

And here is what Simba looks like in anthro form after a day of swimming in the pool


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Readers Monsanto here, sorry for not posting in a few weeks. I was just taking a break from it and I had forgotten about it. Now I have gotten back to writing chapters for the stories I publish. So, without further ado here is tonight's chapter.

Date: June 17, 2019; Time: 17 minutes after 9 pm.

"Sigh, I just can't believe what this world is coming to." I said

Just them SImba walks in (In anthro form). I didn't notice him until he taps a paw on my shoulder.

"What seems to be the matter Ben?" Simba said

"Nothing just nothing." I said.

Simba then places his paw on my forehead and then he sees everything that i have went throughout my whole life.

Then Simba said "Ben, I have seen what you have gone through your whole life and I think it's high time that I take care of you and that we should relax."

A few minutes later…

Me and Simba just layed on my bed staring at the ceiling doing nothing. A few seconds later, a portal opened up and in came the rest of the pridelanders including the old king Mufasa and behind him was my lion mech. So simba and I went into the mech and we went back to the pridelands. The reason is that Simba had to gets some things. So I waited. And little did I know that Mufasa was standing next to me watching his son getting some supplies.

Mufasa said "ben, why have you went back to our home?"

I said "well sire, your son had to get some supplies from here."

Simba then came out and said "Ben I am done getting supplies, oh hi dad I was just getting supplies. Come on your guys let's get back into the mech and go back to the human realm."

A few minutes later we were back to my room and all of us (Including the rest of the pridelanders). Then all of us decided to take showers, I was in my bathroom, and the pridelanders were in the other bathroom taking their showers. Once I was done with my shower, and done with brushing my teeth (as always), I went back to my room and just went into my bed and pulled the covers up. Later, the pridelanders came in (including the old king Mufasa). But something was not right. I asked Mufasa "where is the future king and his queen?" Mufasa then said "they are still taking their shower. And it seems they are taking longer than usual. But if you want to go to sleep, go ahead or you can wait for them to be done with getting ready for bed."

I said "ok, good night sire." Mufasa responded back by saying good night and giving me a hug.

A few minutes later..

My bedroom door was opened, I peeked out from the covers and there stood Simba and his wife nala (the new king and queen after Mufasa and sarabi stepped down). So, I went down into the covers, and they changed into their night clothes and got into my bed. Little did they know that there was someone already in the bed (The Author Ben liu(Monsanto)). So, they got into the bed, and i was squished to the middle of the bed (I couldn't get any leg room). So, I had to put a whoopie cushion under the new king and queen (Simba and Nala). Later, I heard the funny whoopie cushion noises and I started laughing. Just then Simba and Nala woke up, and groped underneath and pulled out the whoopie cushions. They tossed into onto the bedroom floor. Then they both heard laughing. Simba said "Nala, I think I hear something could you please check what is making that noise I think its coming from under the covers." She replied "ok." I thought to myself "oh, great they heard me, I'm dead meat." So, Nala peeked under the covers to find that the Author was sleeping under the covers. So she told her husband "simba, I think the author is sleeping under the covers and he can't breathe under the covers." So, she picked me up with her mouth (as all lioness do) and placed me in between herself and her husband. And we both fall asleep.

In the middle of the night, I couldn't sleep ,I got close to simba, and was thought conversing with him. I was asking him something but he said that it's time to go back to sleep and we can talk about it tomorrow.

And that my readers is a chapter for another day.

Here is a picture of simba and nala in anthro form wearing human clothes

And here is the whoopie cushion that i put underneath them


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, Monsanto here. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. The reason is that I have been busy with homework since that I am in college and that means less time to write chapters. But over the weekend when I have time, I will at least write some chapters. And now without further ado, here is today's chapter

time : 10:00 pm at home; when: september 5, 2019. So there I was watching a funny video called "captain underpants fart symphony scene." and at 2 mintues and 8 seconds at 0.25 speed while watching the video, it was the whoopie cushion band and the farts were so loud and funny, that I was bursting out loud laughing like a hyena. Sometime later Mufasa and Simba both said "BEN! What in the name of Pride Rock are you laughing at that's so funny?! I said "why I am laughing at the captain underpants fart band silly symphony scene." I then showed Mufasa and Simba the video. And they were laughing at loud as I did (Like a Hyena). Later, the rest of the Pridelanders came in to find out where that loud laughing noise came from. I told them that the old and new king were laughing at a video i was watching and it was called

"captain underpants fart band silly symphony scene." I then had an idea I told Mufasa that I will go back in time and persuaded Scar not to kill Mufasa and tell him to bring his Hyenas so that we can live peacefully and that I will keep an eye on him.

One time travel trip later…

I told Mufasa the plan and me, Mufasa, his son Simba and the rest of the pridelanders. Soon, all of us were setting up chairs for the plan. Later, in came scar and his hyenas and i told them to sit down on the chairs. (we arranged them into an orchestra) little did they know that there were whoopie cushions on the seats. Later, I handed out pamphlets for the show. (It's called the Lion king silly symphony 1812 overture(but it's a whoopie cushion version)).

Here is the link to the video:  watch?v=evQcKvkQCl0

One funny show later…

I was tired out and went outside and layed down onto the futon. Later out came simba and his father Mufasa and they just lay on the porch floor. Then Mufasa spoke " well Ben, that was quite a show there. Where did you get the inspiration to do such a thing?" I said "well, since that show always makes me laugh and i saw that the pridelanders and yourselves could use a comic relief, so I decided to do a comic relief as a stress reliever." SImba then spoke " hey Dad, I'm going to take a shower with my wife then get ready for bed." Mufasa said "ok."

Half an hour later… I was the 2nd to last one to take a shower and get ready for bed. So I waited until Mufasa was done. After he was done him and me went back to my room and I bid Mufasa good night and climbed into bed along with Simba and his wife Nala.

Later that night I was dreaming and I got a vision of what was going to happen next week and I woke up sweating. So, simba and his wife got close to me and all of us fell fast asleep.

And that readers is the end of another chapter, and the vision that I had gotten in the dream is a chapter for another day.


End file.
